U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,941,719 and 3,944,658 to Yoldas describe a transparent nonparticulate alumina prepared by hydrolyzing aluminum alkoxides to form a clear sol which forms a gel, retaining its integrity during drying and pyrolysis.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,208,475 and 4,244,986 to Paruso and Yoldas describe a liquid polymer formed from organometallic sodium and aluminum compounds, at least one of which is partially hydrolyzed. The polymer is hydrolyzed, dried to form amorphous sodium Beta-alumina precursor, and then heated to 1200-1550.degree. C. to form a ceramic comprising ion-conductive sodium Beta-alumina which is useful as a solid electrolyte.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,210 to Yoldas discloses a method of forming an optically clear, porous metal oxide layer having a low refractive index on a glass substrate by dipping the substrate into a clear colloidal solution of metal alkoxide. The low refractive index porous metal oxide layer forms an effective anti-reflective layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,024 to Yoldas discloses a high temperature resistant transparent monolithic member or coating consisting of aluminum and silicon in a ratio of about 2:1 and in reacted oxide form, formed by reacting precursor alkoxides of aluminum and silicon in the presence of water to form a clear solution, gelling the reacted precursors, and drying the gel in the form of a monolithic member or coating on a substrate. The dried material is then heated to evolve all residual hydrogen, carbon and water and to eliminate porosity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,427 to Ho et al discloses a method for preparing alumina doped with a small percentage of magnesia by first forming a mixed clear solution of aluminum alkoxide and a small amount of magnesium in the form of alkoxide or water-soluble magnesium salt, adding an acid and water in excess of the amount required to completely hydrolyze the alkoxide, and allowing the resulting milky slurry to fully hydrolyze to form a clear sol. The sol may be spray-dried to produce a powder, or gelled, dried and mechanically pulverized.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,500,669 and 4,571,365 to Ashlock et al discloses transparent abrasion-resistant coating compositions comprising a colloidal dispersion of a water-insoluble dispersant in a water-alcohol solution of the partial condensate of silanol wherein the dispersant comprises metals, alloys, salts oxides and hydroxides thereof.